Vevo
Vevo (stylized vevo) is a video hosting service owned and operated by a joint venture of Universal Music Group, Google, Sony Music Entertainment and Abu Dhabi Media). It launched on December 8, 2009. The videos on Vevo are syndicated across the web,Carr, Austin. Vevo CEO on MTV, Jersey Shore, Google TV, Music Videos. Fast Company.com, October 27, 2010. with Google and Vevo sharing the advertising revenue. Vevo offers music videos from two of the "big three" major record labels, UMG and SME. EMI also licensed its library for Vevo shortly before launch; it was subsequently acquired by UMG in 2012. Warner Music Group was initially reported to be considering hosting its content on the service, but formed a rival alliance with MTV Networks.MTV Overtakes Vevo as Top Online Music Destination - Wall Street Journal, 8 September 2010 History The concept for Vevo was described as being a Hulu for music videos, with the goal being to attract more high-end advertisers. The site's other revenue sources include a merchandise storeRelease Notes: Facebook Like Button, Vevo Store and more - Vevo.com, 8.4.10 and referral links to purchase viewed songs on Amazon MP3 and iTunes.Notes from the Factory Floor - Vevo.com, 5.20.10 UMG acquired the domain name vevo.com on 20 November 2008. SME reached a deal to add its content to the site in June 2009. The site went live on December 8, 2009, and that same month became the number one most visited music site in the US,Vevo Launches as #1 Music Network in the US Vevo.com, 13 Jan 2010 overtaking MySpace Music.YouTube Helps Vevo Overtake MySpace Music In The U.S. - Techcrunch, 13 Jan 2010 In June 2012, Vevo launched its Certified awards, which honors artists with at least 100 million views on Vevo and its partners (including YouTube) through special features on the Vevo website. Availability Vevo is currently available in Australia, Brazil, Canada, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, The Netherlands, New Zealand, Poland, Spain, the United Kingdom, and the United States.Reisinger, Don. (2013-10-01) Vevo lands in Germany | Tech Culture - CNET News. News.cnet.com. Retrieved on 2013-11-24. The website was scheduled to go worldwide in 2010, but it was still not available outside these countries.YouTube Globalization Continues with Four New Languages (Exclusive) - Wired, 25 Aug 2010. "...videos on Vevo.com, a partnership between the major labels and YouTube, only appear in the U.S. and Canada. (Some of those videos appear in those countries on YouTube, according to Vevo; the company promised in January to launch Vevo in more countries before the end of 2010 but has yet to do so.)" Vevo's official blog cited licensing issues for the delay in the worldwide rollout. Most of Vevo's videos on YouTube are viewable by users in other countries, while others will produce the message "The uploader has not made this video available in your country."List of Vevo artist channels on YouTube The Vevo service in the United Kingdom and Ireland was launched on April 26, 2011. On 16 April 2012, Vevo was launched in Australia and New Zealand by MCM Entertainment. On August 14, 2012, Brazil became the first Latin American country to have the service. It is expected to be launched in six more European and Latin American countries in 2012. Vevo launched in Spain, Italy, and France on November 15, 2012. VEVO launched in The Netherlands on April 3, 2013 and on May 17, 2013 also in Poland. In September 29, 2013 VEVO updated its iOS application that now includes launching in Germany. Vevo is also available for a range of platforms including Android, iOS, Windows Phone, Windows 8, Fire OS, Google TV, Apple TV, Boxee, Roku and Xbox 360. Vevo TV On March 12, 2013, Vevo launched Vevo TV, an advertising-supported internet television channel running 24 hours a day, featuring blocks of music videos and specials. The channel is only available to viewers in North America, with IP address blocking being used to enforce the restriction. Vevo is, however, planning launches in other countries. Content censorship Versions of videos on Vevo with explicit content such as profanity may be edited. A company spokesperson stated "their censorship goal for launch was to keep everything clean for broadcast, 'the MTV version.'" This allows Vevo to make their network more friendly to advertising partners such as McDonald's. Vevo has stated that it does not have specific policies or a list of words that are forbidden. Some videos are provided with uncut, explicit versions in addition to the censored version. There is no formal rating system in place, aside from classifying videos as explicit or non-explicit, but discussions are taking place to create a rating system that allows users and advertisers to choose the level of profanity they are willing to accept. References External links * Category:Google services Category:Universal Music Group Category:YouTube Category:Music websites Category:Internet properties established in 2009 Category:YouTube Network